


annoying habits and even more annoying people

by ackermanx



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, help me i'm dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: "Hello, my name is Natori Shuuichi and I'd like my phone back.""Oh? We're doing introductions now? Well, my name is Matoba Seiji, and I'm not giving you your phone back until you tell me why you suddenly decided to call me handsome."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [locolotions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/locolotions/gifts).



> lord i have fallen hard for this ship i have absolutely no excuse
> 
> HELLO LICO!!!!!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS (yes i know its over two weeks early but that's alright it's always christmas) and really that's all i have to say my brain is fried i'm so sorry
> 
> enjoy the fic!!!!!!!!!!

There was something about coffee shops - something that allowed Natori to concentrate better on his work. He doesn't know what it is (he's never really taken the time to think about it much), but he does know that coffee shops are where he gets the most work done.

 

Which is why, on a Sunday afternoon, he's taking an online exam in the middle of a crowded cafe, laptop balanced on his legs and a cup of coffee cooling on the table in front of him.

 

The exam itself is easy enough; Natori found himself breezing through the first half as easily as if it were a quiz. Everything goes perfectly until, near the end, Natori's laptop's screen suddenly dims and a notification pops up, informing Natori that his laptop is running out of battery.

 

" _ Shit _ ," he mutters under his breath. Maybe he had misremembered how much time the exam would take - he could've sworn only one hour had passed.

 

That didn't matter now - Natori still had a good thirty questions to go, his laptop wasn't going to survive the next ten minutes, and there was only one outlet in the entire damn cafe.

 

Natori throws a furtive glance towards the outlet, praying to whatever gods he could think of that it wasn't being used. Thankfully, the outlet was still perfectly unoccupied, but there was someone sitting at the table.

 

_ An unnecessarily handsome someone _ , Natori fumes as he carries his laptop over to the table as fast as he can. He ignores the interested looks the other man sends Natori as he slides into the seat across from him, ignores the muffled snort that comes from the man as Natori plugs his laptop in more violently than needed, and ignores the raised eyebrow as Natori continues to take his exam in silence.

 

"Not even a hello?" The man sets his cup down, continuing to stare intensely at the top of Natori's head.

 

_ Ignore him _ , Natori tells himself.

 

"Why do you have to ignore me? You said that out loud, you know."

 

Fluently cursing, Natori jabs at the touchpad. Twenty more questions to go. "I'm  _ taking _ an exam right now, so please don't disturb me. However, I will gladly talk to you after I finish, if you want.

 

"Mmm." The man takes another sip of his coffee and looks back down at his book.

 

Natori breathes a sigh of relief and continues working. He makes his way through five more problems with no trouble, marveling at his luck of sitting with someone who had no annoying habits, when - 

 

_ Click. _

 

Ignoring the sound, Natori keeps his eyes on the laptop screen.

 

_ Click. Click. _

 

Natori's eyebrow twitches.

 

_ Click. _

 

"Could you stop clicking your pen, please?" Natori tries his best to keep the annoyance out of his voice, even though he's secretly relieved.  _ So someone who looks unfairly beautiful does have flaws. _

 

"Oh, my bad. It's a habit I've picked up."

 

The man flashes a blinding smile, causing Natori to internally curse.

 

Natori turns back to the screen. Five more questions, then he would be free from this hell -

 

_ Click. Click. Clickclickclick. _

 

Natori jabs at the touchpad again, more violently this time.

 

"I'm sorry. Am I still bothering you?"

 

"Yes!" Thoroughly exasperated, Natori throws up his hands. "If your pen wasn't so handsome - I mean, if you weren't so handsome - I mean, if your pen - "

 

Realizing what he's said, Natori slowly grinds to a halt.

 

The other man's right eyebrow slowly advances towards his hairline.

 

Natori continues to splutter unintelligibly, then ducks his tomato-red face behind his laptop. He blindly makes his way through the last few questions, slamming his laptop shut and standing up abruptly before the other man can say a word.

 

"Right! Well, I have to go now, nice meeting you, have a nice day goodbye."

 

And, grabbing his laptop and charger, Natori marches out of the cafe, face blazing.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It isn't until Natori is back at his apartment when he realizes that he had left his phone in the cafe.

 

"I am  _ not _ going back there!" he declares to his reflection in the mirror in the hallway - perhaps a bit too loudly, because his housemate pokes his head out of the kitchen worriedly.

 

"Where aren't you going?"

 

Natori ruffles Natsume's hair as he passes by, something he knows the younger male hates. "Don't worry about it, I just left my phone somewhere. I'll go back for it tomorrow - "

 

"You met someone in whatever cafe you went to, didn't you."

 

Smiling weakly, Natori turns back to face Natsume. "Er...how did you know?"

 

"Well, you aren't normally this scatterbrained. Plus, your face is still vaguely pink."

 

Silence.

 

"You should go back there, you know. Because I don't know what this guy is going to do to your phone, and you really need a social life outside of me."

 

Natori gives Natsume a pleading look. "Do I  _ have _ to go?"

 

Natsume just grins and elbows Natori in the side. "Dinner's in an hour. Just don't be late."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Natori sighs, pushing open the door to the cafe for the second time that day. He strides over to the table he had been using just a few minutes ago, screwing up his eyes so he doesn't have to look at the other man's smirk in all its glory.

 

He slides into the empty seat, takes a deep breath, and before he can lose his nerve, blurts out "hello my name is Natori Shuuichi and I'd like my phone back."

 

"Oh? We're doing introductions now? Well, my name is Matoba Seiji, and I'm not giving you your phone back until you tell me why you suddenly decided to call me handsome."

 

Natori groans and buries his hand in his hands. "Can we just forget about that? Get a fresh start, you know?"

 

Matoba taps his chin thoughtfully. "No."

 

"I really don't know  _ why _ you want to know so badly. You're good-looking. That's it. What else do you want?"

 

Matoba leans in close, stopping only when his forehead touches Natori's. "I want to know if you would be interested in knowing me beyond my dashingly good looks."

 

"Do I get my phone back?"

 

"That depends on your answer."

 

Natori snorts. "Is this your way of asking me out?"

 

"Does it matter?"

 

"No, but - "

 

"So your answer is yes?"

 

"You're an idiot, you know?" Natori groans. " _ Yes, _ but - "

 

"Good." Matoba smiles, then picks up his cup of coffee and his book and stands up. "Check your laptop bag, when you get home."

 

And with that he leaves the cafe, leaving Natori to stare at his retreating back in disbelief.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Natsume?"

 

Natori slams the front door shut, wincing at the noise. "Natsume, do you remember where I left my laptop bag?"

 

A voice floats out from the kitchen. "Yeah, you dumped it on the floor when you left. Why?"

 

Spotting the large black bag hanging off the back of one of the chairs in the living room, Natori snatches it off of its perch. Immediately, his phone falls out, screen blinking like mad.

 

Hands shaking, Natori unlocks the screen.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

(1) New Message

 

Matoba: Have a good night, Shuuichi.


End file.
